


The Moth Fic

by Bumbling_idiot



Category: dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbling_idiot/pseuds/Bumbling_idiot





	

The moth landed on Dan's monitor, but Dan said go away and the moth said "No! I need you!" 

And then Dan said "FLY INTO MY MOUTH YOU FFLOOGHMMGPGCHCHC dusty Bitch."


End file.
